Dear Diary
by CleoJack
Summary: Hello there I'm Skylor and I live on an island with my dad. My father gave me this book to write out my thoughts, so that's cool I guess. My whole life story is written in here and since my stories aren't getting published in the Ninjago times any time soon, I might as well share it here. Skylor signing off!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Have you ever wondered about Skylor and how her life was on the island? Now most of yall hate her because she seems so perfect, Kai's love interest, yada yada yada...But have you ever thought to consider how it must of been to spend most of her life secluded on an island? No outside contact,surrounded by evil henchmen, and having a childish man for a father. Yeah, doesn't sound too fun does it?**

 **Now this story will mostly be written in Diary format(so states the tittle). So sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy!**

* * *

Dear diary

I'm not really sure what to write in you, my father gave you to me just today for my 7th birthday. We really didn't have a party even though my father had offered me one; in all it didn't seem right to be surrounded by a bunch of old servants and henchmen forced to smile and enjoy themselves at my party. It felt fake to me. Father say's that one day we'll get to see the mainland and there I would make new friends. I continue to ask him when, but he simply responds saying "the time will come."

Ever since father had brought me to the island(Actually by one of his workers), he said it was a little vacation. I love love love vacations! But after a while it got really boring. The kabuki girls are nice but they never talk, which makes conversations a bit one sided. Wow now that I read back on my sentences they sound like something a teenager would write. I guess with all the free time I have, there's nothing to do but read the old books I sometimes snag from Clouse's Library. My Grammar could use some work but besides that I think I'm pretty good.

Speaking of the dark and brooding book worm, he's currently the one that's suppose to be mentoring me. Ugh. Father says education comes first so I have no choice but to spend three hours a day in the study, listening to his lectures. When I don't pay attention he always gives me these evil looking stares. He honestly thinks I'll learn all of Ninjago's history in one day! Ha! Keep dreaming snake boy.

Not only is he a complete stiff, but he's always making up these dumb rules. No running in the temple, A girl should always wear dresses, ladies shouldn't poke their noses in men's buisness, no shouting, and the list just goes on and on! Gee wouldn't I want to give him one right in the nose. But I know if he would of found my diary and read it, I'd be dead meat. Say good bye to my free time, and hello to Mountains homework.

Anyways, besides all that the island is okay I guess. Father only allows me to venture so far, but at least I still get to see the ocean. The water is especially beautiful in the evening when the sun goes down.

How I wish I could see it at night but every time I try it Clouse usually ends up dragging me back home... So as I conclude with this Diary entry (Partially because I'm running out of things to say), this Skylar signing off!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **No this is not the next chapter of New leaf were expecting for. Though at least its something your getting from me this week! School has been tightening up my schedule more and more each day. So enjoy these short little chapters and move on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Wow some of you guys really like this story, don't yah? So since the chapters don't take long to write, I'll most** **definitely be able to update more often during the week. I guess this should keep you guys busy till I finally post chapters for 'New Leaf' and 'Caught in a Whirlwind.' Alright, let's see what little Skylor is writing in her diary today.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I had the weirdest dream. It's almost impossible to recall it all since it happened so quickly. There were a bunch of snake people and others with powers just like mine.(Not really similar but they were some cool powers.) I even saw a boy with brown spikey hair. Don't tell anyone, but I thought he was pretty cute. Father says that one day when I get older I'd be interested in boys. *Sigh* I use to think they were weird and icky like Clouse.(he's the only dude around who wasn't as old as heck. No offense.) But the boy in the dream was different. His spirit was much like mine, with being free spirited and strong. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever see him again.

Any who(Does anyone still even say that?) something super interesting actually did happen today. So while Clouse was off doing his dark magic or whatever(Lord knows no one is suppose to mess with witch craft) something went wrong. He was actually pleading with me not to tell father. At that moment I finally had authouriry; today he'd be the one taking the orders not me. That was unless he wanted hie little secret to be exposed. Today was a good day.

First we had a tea party. I was glad to talk with someone besides my stuffed animals. Clouse complained about it being ridiculous, or should I say Prince grumpy pants. My royal name was princess ruby. Anyways I quickly reminded him of what would happen if a little bird were to slip out some words to my father.

Boy was that fun. Next we rode the mats down the grand staircase, then played hide n' seek! He didn't seem to be enjoying it, but I knew this must of been the most fun he had in his entire life. Though once dinner time rolled around the corner, another surprise was in stored.

Remember when I said one of his crazy spells went wrong? Well just when we were about to settle down to a good meal, the food suddenly came to life. My father was tackled out of his chair by a fierce group of savage cupcakes.

Just thinking about this again makes me laugh. But once it was all over no one dared to even giggled. I saw the nervous look on Clouse's face after my father demanded to know who had done it.(Darn it, why did I have to feel so bad about it?)

In the end I was the one who fessed up. I lied saying that it had been all my fault. I explained that it had been me who had been carelessly playing around with Clouse's book and had accidentally casted the wasn't angry anymore at least. Next time he said I should avoid doing that type of stuff in the house.

Yeah, call me a Daddy's girl if you wish. My father would do anything for me. He would even hurl himself..(scratch that) He'd hurl his finest henchmen in harms way in order to keep me say. I seemed to always get away with things when he was around.

Clouse was obviously astonished by the turn out of events. After all his master had simply batted away the great catastrophe as if it was nothing. He simply ordered his servants to clean up the mess while I and Clouse exchanged glances.

He looked shock while I looked smug.

Now he owed me two favors, one for keeping that secret of his and two for taking the blame. Sometimes I think I'm just too good with these type of things. Skylor signing off!


End file.
